Graduados
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Hermione, Harry y Ron están por graduarse de Hogwarts… El trío pasa su última tarde en el lago conversando.


Graduados  
  
Por:MissIntelligence  
  
PG  
  
Summary: Hermione, Harry y Ron están por graduarse de Hogwarts. El trío pasa su última tarde en el lago conversando.  
  
***  
  
Siempre pensé de Hogwarts como mi segunda casa, a los profesores como mis segundos padres, y ahora que no nos queda mas tiempo aquí todos los sentimientos salen al aire, y uno realmente reconoce todo lo que el colegio a cambiado mi vida, todo lo que me ha enseñado, aunque algunas veces fue duro, muy duro, lo superé con mi propia determinación.  
  
El futuro está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero la verdad es que no tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. No tengo planes de trabajo y aún no averiguo lo que realmente me gustaría ser. Creo que una parte de mí no quiere dejar Hogwarts, una parte de mi quiere seguir siendo la misma niña que una vez fui, escapándose por los terrenos debajo de la capa de Harry tratando al mismo tiempo de que Ron no me pisara.  
  
Cada vez que me acuerdo de las travesuras que hacíamos o en los problemas que nos metíamos me pongo a reír. Son cosas que un no olvida en su vida, cosas que nos unen como amigos. Gracias al Troll de montaña que entro en Halloween me dio la oportunidad de ser su amiga. Amiga del mismísimo Harry Potter, no podía creerlo, había leído tanto sobre él. Claro que no había oído nunca de Ron Weasley, pero ahora créanme que he escuchado lo suficiente para conocerlo muy bien, cosa que no me molesta ahora que estamos juntos.  
  
Esa tarde era la ceremonia de graduación. Harry, Ron y yo estábamos a orillas del lago descansando acostados en el pasto pensando y de vez en cuando diciendo un par de palabras.  
  
Estábamos determinados a conservar nuestra amistad y en el caso mío y Ron, conservar nuestra relación .  
  
Ron se dio media vuelta para mirarme, acomodándose arriba de su brazo para soporte, y sonrió. Esa sonrisa tenía el poder de llevarme al mismo cielo y derretirme con el sol. Yo también sonreí a el.  
  
"Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no?" me dijo acercándose aún mas a mi.  
  
Yo asentí, "Parece ayer que me salvaron del Troll."  
  
"Parece ayer que los encontré en el sillón del salón común y casi vomité." Agregó Harry por detrás de Ron.  
  
El y yo nos reímos. Harry había tenido la mala suerte de enterarse de nuestra relación por encontrarnos en una situación comprometedora en uno de los sillones del salón común. Harry, en ese tiempo de quince años, casi le da un ataque.  
  
"Parece ayer que entramos a la Cámara de los Secretos." Dijo Ron mirando a Harry de reojo.  
  
"Parece ayer que peleamos después del baile de Navidad en cuarto año." Recordé yo con una sonrisa en mis labios.  
  
"No me recuerdes eso." Dijo Ron hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
Harry comenzó a reírse, "Fue muy divertido, Ron. Y quiero aclarar que creo que Hermione tenía toda la razón. Claro que no lo dije, me había costado mucho que nos reconciliáramos para empezar otra pelea."  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza, "No tengo el apoyo de nadie." Fingió un sollozo y una lágrima.  
  
"Ahora tienes mi apoyo." Dijo yo pasando una de mis manos por su rostro.  
  
Él me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.  
  
"Oh, no otra vez." Alegó Harry alejándose de nosotros algunos centímetros.  
  
"Hormonas." Murmuró Ron en mi oído.  
  
Yo me reí suavemente. "Mejor paramos, Harry está incómodo."  
  
Ron asintió algo molesto con Harry.  
  
"¡¿Terminaron?!" preguntó Harry.  
  
"Si." Dijimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Harry se paró y se sentó delante de nosotros y dijo. "¿Se dan cuenta que este es nuestro último día como Gryffindors?"  
  
"Es triste." Dije yo mirando mi insignia en mi túnica.  
  
"Bueno se supone que seremos Gryffindors para toda la vida, porque tenemos las cualidades que Grodric Gryffindor era famoso por tener." Dijo Ron sensiblemente.  
  
"Puede que tengas razón, pero no podremos competir por nuestra casa o jugar Quidditch en el equipo de Gyrffindor." Alegó Harry con ojos llorosos.  
  
"Pero vienen cosas por delante. Tantos desafíos." Ofrecí yo pensando en conseguir un trabajo y empezar una familia, si era posible con Ron aquí a mi lado.  
  
"Yo no sé en que quiero trabajar." Dijo Ron recostándose nuevamente en el pasto.  
  
"Deberías trabajar con tu padre en el Ministerio." Dije yo.  
  
"No." Negó Ron "No quiero terminar como Percy."  
  
"Hay una cosa que yo no quiero dejar de hacer." Añadió Harry.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunté yo.  
  
"No dejar de ser amigo de ustedes y no dejar de verlos."  
  
Ron y yo sonreímos a Harry y lo embrazamos por última vez en el lago, en los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
No sé lo que el futuro me espera, no sé lo que la vida me tiene preparada, solo sé una cosa los sueños cambian los amigos son para siempre. 


End file.
